My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Friendship Games/Gallery
Previews USA Today Canterlot High School overhead exterior EG3.png CHS marching band playing EG3.png Principal Celestia addressing the students EG3.png Rarity, Sunset, and Fluttershy listening EG3.png|Hey, Sunset! Love the new look! But I thought you let your leather jacket blow away in the wind. Principal Celestia mentions the Friendship Games EG3.png Students cheering unenthusiastically EG3.png|Whoop-dee-doo. The Friendship Games are here. Watermelody and Golden Hazel unenthused EG3.png|The Friendship Games are always the same EVERY year….nothing's really exciting about them. Celestia and Luna annoyed EG3.png Sunset Shimmer "supposed to be about getting along" EG3.png Sour Sweet and the Shadowbolts EG3.png Applejack "kinda hard to get along with" EG3.png CHS marching band in single file EG3.png The Rainbooms excited EG3.png Rainbow Dash addresses the students EG3.png Twilight Sparkle enters the CHS band room EG3.png|Hey look, it's Twilight Spectacle! Sunset and friends in bizarre attire EG3.png Rarity "that's putting it mildly" EG3.png Hasbro Studios logo EG3.png Crystal Prep Academy exterior EG3.png Twilight Sparkle depressed EG3.png|Poor Twilight. Twilight Sparkle alone at Crystal Prep EG3.png Human Twilight meets Pinkie Pie EG3.png Twilight's glasses drooping EG3.png Twilight Sparkle's hair falls EG3.png Twilight straightening her hair EG3.png Wondercolts worried EG3.png Pinkie Pie "when you say it all at once" EG3.png Twilight faces Sunset Shimmer EG3.png Sunset faces Twilight Sparkle EG3.png|Oh, it's the obligatory Sunset confronts the villain/heroine scene from the previous two movies. Rarity "can't believe our world's Twilight" EG3.png Twilight under a spotlight EG3.png Sunset and friends in the hallway EG3.png Applejack vs. Twilight EG3.png Twilight runs ahead of Applejack EG3.png Twilight jumping over a hay bale EG3.png|Everybody do the flop! Twilight face-faults EG3.png|Ouch! >_< Sunset, Rainbow, Sugarcoat, and Indigo Zap on motorbikes EG3.png Twilight jealous of Sunset Shimmer EG3.png Pinkie Pie in the roller derby EG3.png|Let's get ready to rumble! Wondercolts lineup EG3.png|"Let's go..." Let's go, Wondercolts! EG3.png|"...Wondercolts!" Sour Sweet firing three arrows EG3.png Sour Sweet's arrows hit the target EG3.png Crusaders and CHS students cheer EG3.png Shadowbolts lineup EG3.png|"Let's go..." Let's go, Shadowbolts! EG3.png|"...Shadowbolts!" Magic leaking through to the human world EG3.png Twilight near a tiny dimensional rift EG3.png Sunset Shimmer "randomly popping up" EG3.png Dimensional rift opening up EG3.png|That forest clearing looks familiar... Twilight looking at the dimensional rift EG3.png The Rainbooms in the auditorium EG3.png Twilight spying on the Rainbooms EG3.png Twilight Sparkle hiding behind a pole EG3.png Applejack "doesn't seem like the magical type" EG3.png Pinkie Pie "nothing to worry about" EG3.png Twilight's amulet surging with magic EG3.png Twilight calling for help EG3.png|"HELP!" Twilight's magic about to burst EG3.png Twilight's magic bursting outward EG3.png My Little Pony Equestria Girls logo EG3.png Friendship Games logo EG3.png Rainbow Dash "anybody have any guesses" EG3.png Pinkie Pie holding a pie and cake EG3.png Pinkie Pie deep gasp EG3.png Pinkie Pie "pie-cake eating!" EG3.png San Diego Comic-Con Bus driving down the road EG3.png Sunset Shimmer studying outside of CHS EG3.png Bus pulls up to CHS EG3.png A pair of legs about to walk off the bus EG3.png Mysterious figure outside CHS EG3.png Device emitting something EG3.png|Beep... beep... beep... Mysterious figure studying the portal EG3.png|Beep beep beep beep beep! Mysterious figure touching the portal EG3.png|Wah wah wah wah wah... Sunset writing in her journal EG3.png Sunset notices the mysterious figure EG3.png Sunset calls out to the mysterious figure EG3.png|Sunset: "Hey!" Mysterious figure's cover is blown EG3.png Mysterious figure runs away EG3.png Sunset chases the mystery girl EG3.png|"Wait!" Sunset Shimmer "Stop" EG3.png|"Stop!" Mystery girl parkouring on a lamppost EG3.png Mystery girl runs back onto the bus EG3.png Sunset misses the bus EG3.png Sunset "Who was that?" EG3.png|"Who was that?" Mystery girl taking off her hood EG3.png Mystery girl revealed to be Twilight Sparkle EG3.png Twilight sighs on the bus EG3.png Fleur bumps into Twilight EG3.png Twilight Sparkle "Pardon me" EG3.png|"Pardon me." Twilight opening a door EG3.png Research of the events from the first two movies EG3.png|So apparently, this world's Twilight believes tacos have something to do with the magic? Twilight falls backwards EG3.png Cadance peering behind the door EG3.png|Princess Cadance's human form...with too much makeup on. Twilight tries to talk to Sugarcoat EG3.png|"Hi, Sugarcoat." Sugarcoat "You should consider not speaking in public" EG3.png|"You should consider not speaking in public." (Ouch.) Miscellaneous Promotional material MLP Friendship Games official logo.png EQG3 Promotional Image.png|Promo image from the 2015 New York Toy Fair. Friendship Games Facebook promotional image.png|From the My Little Pony Facebook page. MLP New York Toy Fair 2015.png|MLP section at the 2015 New York Toy Fair. NYTF 2015 Human Twilight display art.png|A Human Twilight display from N.Y. Toy Fair 2015. Equestria Girls Midnight Magic Twilight Sparkle artwork.jpg| Artwork Sunset Shimmer Friendship Games bio art.png|Sunset Shimmer Applejack Friendship Games bio art.png|Applejack Fluttershy Friendship Games bio art.png|Fluttershy Pinkie Pie Friendship Games bio art.png|Pinkie Pie Rainbow Dash Friendship Games bio art.png|Rainbow Dash Rarity Friendship Games bio art.png|Rarity Twilight Sparkle Friendship Games bio art.png|Human Twilight Sparkle Indigo Zap Friendship Games bio art.png|Indigo Zap Lemon Zest Friendship Games bio art.png|Lemon Zest Sour Sweet Friendship Games bio art.png|Sour Sweet Sugarcoat Friendship Games bio art.png|Sugarcoat Sunny Flare Friendship Games bio art.png|Sunny Flare Merchandise Friendship Games Shout! Factory poster.jpg|Movie poster. Equestria Girls Friendship Games DVD Cover.png|Region 1 DVD cover. Equestria Girls Friendship Games Blu-ray cover.png|Blu-ray cover. Equestria Girls Friendship Games Blu-ray cover sideview.jpg|Side-view of the Blu-ray cover. Equestria Girls Friendship Games Book cover.png|Book cover. Equestria Girls Friendship Games Region 2 DVD Cover.png|Region 2 DVD cover. Friendship Games Sporty Style Applejack doll.jpg Friendship Games Sporty Style Applejack doll packaging.jpg Friendship Games Sporty Style Applejack doll back of packaging.jpg Friendship Games Sporty Style Fluttershy doll.jpg Friendship Games Sporty Style Fluttershy doll packaging.jpg Friendship Games Sporty Style Fluttershy doll back of packaging.jpg Friendship Games Sporty Style Sunset Shimmer doll.jpg Friendship Games Sporty Style Sunset Shimmer doll packaging.jpg Friendship Games Sporty Style Rainbow Dash doll.jpg Friendship Games Sporty Style Rainbow Dash doll packaging.jpg Friendship Games Sporty Style Wondercolts dolls.jpg Friendship Games Sporty Style Twilight Sparkle doll.jpg Friendship Games Sporty Style Twilight Sparkle doll packaging.jpg Friendship Games Sporty Style Twilight Sparkle doll back of packaging.jpg Friendship Games Sporty Style Sour Sweet deluxe doll.jpg Friendship Games Sporty Style Sour Sweet doll packaging.jpg Friendship Games Sporty Style Sour Sweet doll back of packaging.jpg Friendship Games Sporty Style Sugarcoat doll.jpg Friendship Games Sporty Style Sugarcoat doll packaging.jpg Friendship Games Sporty Style Indigo Zap doll.jpg Friendship Games Sporty Style Indigo Zap doll packaging.jpg Friendship Games Sporty Style Shadowbolts dolls.jpg|Is that Lightning Dust on the left? Friendship Games School Spirit Applejack doll.jpg Friendship Games School Spirit Applejack doll packaging.jpg Friendship Games School Spirit Fluttershy doll.jpg Friendship Games School Spirit Fluttershy doll packaging.jpg Friendship Games School Spirit Pinkie Pie doll.jpg Friendship Games School Spirit Pinkie Pie doll packaging.jpg Friendship Games School Spirit Rainbow Dash doll.jpg Friendship Games School Spirit Rainbow Dash doll packaging.jpg Friendship Games School Spirit Rainbow Dash doll back of packaging.jpg Friendship Games School Spirit Rarity doll.jpg Friendship Games School Spirit Rarity doll packaging.jpg Friendship Games School Spirit Sunset Shimmer doll.jpg Friendship Games School Spirit Sunset Shimmer doll packaging.jpg Friendship Games School Spirit Sunset Shimmer doll back of packaging.jpg Friendship Games School Spirit Wondercolts dolls.jpg Friendship Games School Spirit Twilight Sparkle doll.jpg Friendship Games School Spirit Twilight Sparkle doll packaging.jpg Friendship Games School Spirit Sour Sweet doll.jpg Friendship Games School Spirit Sour Sweet doll packaging.jpg Friendship Games School Spirit Lemon Zest doll.jpg Friendship Games School Spirit Lemon Zest doll packaging.jpg Friendship Games School Spirit Sunny Flare doll.jpg Friendship Games School Spirit Sunny Flare doll packaging.jpg Friendship Games School Spirit Sugarcoat doll.jpg Friendship Games School Spirit Sugarcoat doll packaging.jpg Friendship Games School Spirit Sugarcoat doll back of packaging.jpg Friendship Games School Spirit Indigo Zap doll.jpg Friendship Games School Spirit Indigo Zap doll packaging.jpg Friendship Games School Spirit Indigo Zap doll back of packaging.jpg Friendship Games School Spirit Shadowbolts dolls.jpg Friendship Games Flash Sentry and Twilight Sparkle toys.jpg Friendship Games Flash Sentry and Twilight Sparkle packaging.jpg Friendship Games Rainbow Dash and Twilight Sparkle 2-pack.jpg Friendship Games Rainbow Dash and Twilight Sparkle 2-pack packaging.jpg Friendship Games Midnight Sparkle doll.jpg Friendship Games Midnight Sparkle doll packaging.jpg SDCC 2015 Exclusive Twilight Sparkle doll.jpg|SDCC 2015 Sci-Twi doll SDCC 2015 Exclusive Twilight Sparkle doll packaging.jpg Friendship Games Motocross Bike toy and helmet.jpg Friendship Games Motocross Bike and Sporty Style Sunset Shimmer.jpg Equestria Girls Friendship Games Motocross Bike packaging.jpg Friendship Games Canterlot High Playset interior.jpg Friendship Games Canterlot High Playset front.jpg Friendship Games Canterlot High Playset packaging.jpg Equestria Girls Photo Finish Locker Playset.jpg Equestria Girls Photo Finish Locker Playset packaging.jpg NYTF 2015 Midnight Magic Twilight Sparkle doll.jpg EG Friendship Games Hair Tattoo Set.png EG Friendship Games Nail Stickers.png EG Friendship Games Canal Toys-MLPEG Nail Stickers.png EG Friendship Games "Cutie Mark Kit" Face Art.png|The package in the middle features the Twilight from the human world with glasses. EG Friendship Games MLP EG Hair Stencil Kit.png EG Friendship Games Fashion Frendzy.jpg EG Friendship Games Ready to Rumble!.jpg|Ready to Rumble! NYTF 2015 Canterlot High playset with EG dolls.png MLPEG Friendship Games Flash Sentry doll 1.png MLPEG Friendship Games Flash Sentry doll 2.png NYTF 2015 Friendship Games display.jpg NYTF 2015 Friendship Games display 2.jpg NYTF 2015 Friendship Games doll packages.jpg SDCC 2015 Friendship Games button.png|"Friendship Games" button from the 2015 San Diego Comic-Con. Category:Equestria Girls Category:Galleries